


Ski Holiday

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets hurt on his ski weekend with Arthur. A few painkillers later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Holiday

Merlin propped his cast on the table in front of the fire. A week skiing with his roommate and best friend Arthur and the rest of his mates sounded like a good idea, but the reality of a cracked shin and forced ensconcement by the fireplace wasn’t his idea of a good time. And his leg hurt. 

His mates crashed through the front door, laughing and red-cheeked from exertion and the cold. Merlin grimaced; he really wasn’t in the mood. He took one of the pain killers he had been prescribed and shrank further back into his seat. 

**** 

He’d refused much dinner, only eating a little of the soup Percy brought him. He took another painkiller, resigned to the carousing going on around him. 

Finally, the clock rolled around to midnight, and Merlin felt he could go to bed. He took another painkiller and stood up. He felt light-headed, and kind of drunk. Must be the painkillers. Arthur, jumped up and caught an arm as he went down. 

“Whoa! How many of these have you taken?”

“Three, since about 4,” Merlin said. 

Arthur retrieved the bottle. “Says you are supposed to take 1-2 every 8 hours, so you’re ok there,” he said. “You’re just a lightweight.”

Merlin felt a little giddy. “Shut up, clotpole,” he said, attempting to stand again. He reeled, and since he was wearing a cast, he almost fell again. Arthur caught him, and Merlin put both arms around his neck. 

Arthur laughed. “Let’s get you to bed, you great blouse.”

**** 

Once in their room, Arthur helped Merlin to bed. Merlin kept his arms locked around Arthur, and pulled him down into the bed with him. 

“Alright then, Merlin, let go.”

“No.”

“Merlin,” he said, without any response. Arthur sighed. “You’re clearly off your head, but I’ll stay.”

****   
Merlin awoke slowly, aware of a throbbing in his leg, his head, and…his groin?

Someone’s hand….

He looked over his shoulder. Familiar blond hair…

Fuckety fuck, how did Arthur end up in his bed?

Merlin lay there, trying to figure out how to extricate himself and to recall what the hell happened the night before. He vaguely recalled deciding to go to bed… Arthur helping him… 

Shit. He’d dragged the object of all his fantasies into his bed.

Now, said fantasy star had his hand wrapped around Merlin’s cock, which had taken a very active interest in the proceedings. Merlin shifted his hips back to dislodge the hand, but met Arthur’s hips instead. Arthur’s hand tightened, and his hips stuttered against Merlin’s arse. 

Arthur was hard, too.

Merlin groaned aloud.

“Shhh,” Arthur whispered into his ear. “D’you want everyone to hear?”

“Arthur, what…”

“Finally have you where I want you, and you can’t tell me you don’t want me,” Arthur said, punctuating his statement with a squeeze. Merlin hitched his hips into Arthur’s hand, while Arthur’s dick rubbed into the cleft of Merlin’s arse. 

“Fuck me,” Merlin moaned softly, rutting into Arthur’s relentless grip.

“That’s rather the idea,” Arthur purred in his Oxbridge accent. “Or you can fuck me, I’m open,” he added, letting go of Merlin’s cock and pushing him onto his back. 

It didn’t feel like a first kiss. It felt like coming home after a long holiday, and Arthur moaned into Merlin’s mouth. 

“Let me suck you off.”

“Yeah,” Merlin said. “Yeah, Arthur, suck my cock.”

Arthur did, and Merlin couldn’t keep quiet. Arthur’s hand cupped Merlin’s balls, and he worked a lubed finger into Merlin’s arse. All too quickly, Merlin was cumming down Arthur’s throat, begging to be fucked. 

Arthur complied, rolling a condom on quickly and sliding slowly into Merlin until he bottomed out. 

“Fuck, your arse, Merlin, God, how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he said. “I can’t even.”

“Yeah, Arthur yeah. Fuck me.”

“You’re mine,” Arthur said. 

“Yeah,” Merlin agreed.

“Want you to fuck me too,” Arthur said.

“Yeah, anything just,” Merlin broke off, as Arthur hit his prostate. “Ahhh, AHHH, yeah!”

“Going to cum,” Arthur said, and did, pumping into Merlin. “Fuck, Merlin,” he said, sweeping Merlin’s hair back off his forehead. 

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin said, leaning up to kiss him. “We get to do this again, right?”

“Often as you want, back home. We can make your room an office and you can move into mine.”

“Moving a little fast, aren’t you?

“We’ve been a couple all but sexually for three or four years, Merlin. I’d say we’ve gone pretty fucking slow until now, wouldn’t you?


End file.
